As Long As You Love Me
by DerbychickaLexzilla
Summary: From different sides of the tracks; Christina Virginia Madden is a Soc. Ponyboy Curtis is a greaser. When the two meet, they end up falling in love. But they can't let anyone know because, who knows what those Soc boy's might do to Ponyboy? Sorry, I totally suck at summaries. It sounded better in my head. Idea adapted from Romeo and Juliet and West Side Story
1. Shattered

**Shattered**

**Note: Christine looks a little like a young Elizabeth Taylor and has Judy Garland's short hair. In this story, all the ages are the same as in the book except: PonyBoy is sixteen. **

"Christine, you should really go out with Kenneth. He is like, in love with you."

Marcia flipped her brown bob in agreement with Cherry and I twirled the red and white straw between my fingers' as I stirred my milkshake.

"Really?" I had finally stopped and was now looking up at my two best friends with a combination of what I hoped looked like disgust and boredom.

"Yeah, really, really." Marcia replied and then frowned. "Why? Do you not like him?"

I sighed and pulled at the curled ends of my light blue head-band.

"I don't know," I stopped, sighed again and then started again, "I mean, aren't you supposed to feel _things. _You know, special things. When you're around someone you really like?" I pushed my milkshake forward on the pock marked metal of the table. "I mean, Cherry. What do you feel like when you are around Bob? And Marcia? What about when you're around Randy?"

Marcia and Cherry exchanged _looks _and then Cherry replied, "I feel.. I feel like the only girl in the world." Marcia giggled and added, "I feel pretty, oh so pretty!"

I couldn't stop the laugh that came next, and soon, all three of us were cracking up and annoying the heck out of the other customers.

Last summer, we had all gone to see _West Side Story_ in the theater, and all of us loved it. That's probably why I sound picky right now. Maria and Tony had it good; they both really _loved _each other. They felt _things, special things, _when they were around each other. I don't even _like _Kenneth. He didn't make me feel anything at all. Except maybe boredom- especially when all he could ever talk about in front of me were rumbles' and all of The Greaser's that he had jumped.

"So, what? You don't feel pretty when you're with Kenneth?" Marcia had finally stopped laughing and was now staring at me with a seriousness I usually only found in Cherry's eyes.

"No." I grabbed my head in my hands and sighed again.

"Well. Maybe you should give him a chance anyways." Cherry said and patted my arm.

Maybe I really was picky.

I had refused a ride home with Cherry and Marcia, and opted instead to walk. My light blue cotton dress swished in the wind, and brown tendrils of hair flew into my eyes and danced on my cheeks.

When I reached my house, I frowned at the familiar Mustang in the driveway. Green.

Hmm, why would Kenneth be at my house?

My question was answered when I walked through the door and found my parents' and Kenneth laughing and chatting and drinking... tea? O-kay. I wondered what this was about.

"Christine." My mother smiled warmly at me, and my father patted the spot next to him on the flowery couch.

"Hi." I said cautiously, but still smiled at mom and came over to sit by my dad.

"Christine." My father sounded serious and I gulped. "Christine. You are Fifteen years old. A young lady. A very beautiful young lady." I narrowed my eyes and swept them to gaze between my mother and Kenneth, and then brought my attention back to my father.

"Thanks." I replied dryly to his compliments. I don't know why, but something about this conversation was.. not right.

Kenneth tapped at the flowery cover on the new couch and started to tap his feet too. My mother turned and flashed him one of her very rare "Evil Glares." He stopped immediately, but I wish he hadn't.

Because the next thing that happened was this; Kenneth shattered my world to pieces with these next ten words;

"Christine, your parents want us to marry when you graduate."


	2. Things I'll Never Say

**Things I'll Never Say **

**Once again, I don't own The Outsiders or the song These Things I'll Never Say by Avril Lavigne **

No. No. No. No. No. No.

NO FUCKING WAY!

Okay, so usually I'm not one for cursing.

But they can't just do this to me. What century did they think it was? I didn't even _like _Kenneth.. Not at _all. _He was so annoying, and rude and SEXIST. I was fifteen. I hadn't even had any experiences yet.

Now I would never fall in love.

I would never sneak out of my room to steal kisses with a boy. My parent's already approved of the only guy I would ever be with.

I wanted to scream and rip and tear and hit and punch and growl and sob and curl up in bed forever. Frankly, I wanted to curl up and die.

No, I would not do it.

But then again, when had I, Christine Virginia Madden ever _not _done something my parent's had told me to do?

Maybe now was the time to start.

_**These things I'll never Say **_


	3. Author's Note

**Okay, so, I got this very NICE review from this very nice person. This person was complaining about the way that I spelled PonyBoy in my story (with a capital b instead of like Ponyboy) and this VERY nice person decided to teach me HOW to spell it (Say it with me- P-o-n-y-b-o-y). Well, whoever you are I think that that was very rude and that you are very immature. This is my story, and I will spell the name the way that I want to spell it. The only reason that I do spell it that way is because it is the only way for it to not get spell-checked as wrong. I am very grammatical like that. **

**Well, anyways, sorry for the rant, which I'm sure no one read. **

**Please no more rude reviews and spelling lessons.**

**And if you want to give me a rude review, at least post your name instead of hiding behind the whole guest thing like an insecure, immature little baby. **

**Thanks and for anyone who actually likes this story and wants to read more**

**I thank you SO very much, and would really like if someone reviewed. I know it started kind of slow. **


	4. Don't Call Me Baby

**Don't Call Me Baby **

_**I don't own The Outsiders by S.E Hinton or the song Don't Call Me Baby by Madison Avenue **_

_**Don't Call Me Baby**_

_**You've Got Some Nerve, **_

_**And Baby that'll never do **_

_**You know I don't belong to you**_

_**It's time you knew I'm not your Baby**_

_**I belong to me**_

_**So,**_

_**Don't call me Baby **_

Or not.

The next day, when I woke up and walked downstairs, my mother was up making pancakes. She was humming too. And seeing her so, so happy, I didn't want to be the reason to ruin that happiness.

Oh, Well. Kenneth couldn't be that bad.

I hoped.

"Sweetie. Christine!" My mother intercepted me at the door. "Honey, wait for Kenneth. He's picking you up today. Isn't that just so sweet of him?"

I paused, not knowing how to answer, and decided not too. She really seemed to think that he really was sweet.

I forced a smile and went to sit at the table, plopping my book's down on the oak table. I thrummed and tapped my fingers' on the top of my Geometry book and then-

HONK, HONK!

I almost fell backward's in the chair as I gasped and tried to steady my heartbeat. I hopped up and dashed out the door, kissing mom on the cheek first.

"Christine." Kenneth gave a half-whistle to me as he opened his mustang passenger door from inside of his car.

"You look beautiful today." Kenneth winked, probably thinking it was kinda hot. I just couldn't wait to get to school and as far away from him as possible. He started to drive down the road.

"Thank you." I was not one to be openly rude to people and so I smiled at Kenneth, and he grasped my thigh in his hand.

"Kenneth!" I gasped and he smirked, "I knew I'd be making you gasp pretty soon."

I blushed beat red and smacked at his hand. "Kenneth, I barely know you."

"Yeah, but honey, you are all mine." He placed his hand higher up on my thigh this time and I smacked at it again.

"I am not! We aren't married yet!" I said and used both of my hand's to peel his big meaty one off of my thigh.

"Baby girl." He turned to me, and I realized he had stopped the car.

"There are things that we can do that we don't need to be married for. I can touch you and stuff." He smirked again.

"Well, I refuse to be treated like your property. And don't call me Baby." I gulped, "Why are we stopped?" I was freaking out now and I gulped as my throat turned dry.

Kenneth laughed and instead of answering me, he leaned forward and took my mouth with his.

"Uhuhgg." I mumble-gasped in shock and disgust and pushed at his shoulders to try and get him away.

"STOP IT!" I yelled and bashed him in the head with my fist when he still wouldn't stop.

"Ow! Jesus fucking christ, Christine. What the hell? I was just playin' around with you."

My face was burning with a bright blush of anger, shock and fear.

"Oh, yeah. Haha. Now please take me to school, will you?"

"Sure, sure." Kenneth gave me a sideways look and then turned the key in the ignition and drove down the road and toward's our High-School.

Will Roger's High-School was the best school in the tiny town of Tulsa. It was the cleanest and had the best teachers and the Soc to Greaser ratio was 5 to 1. The Greaser's never bothered me- I didn't mind going to school with them. They were people too.

Cherry and Marcia were actually even kind of _friends' _with a couple of Greaser boys. They had met last year during an incident that had never quite been explained to me; Cherry was kind of a spy for them now.

Kenneth opened his door and got out. He stood in front of his Mustang.

_The hell?_

I thought.

_I thought he would open my door for me. _

Not like I minded if he did or not, or what he did or didn't do. He's probably having a cow though; I don't think girls usually said no to him or yelled at him for calling them baby. They usually thought that Kenneth Rhodes was a hunk. I huffed and popped the door of his Mustang open.

_"_Kenneth, man. Hey.."

Bob Sheldon and Randy got out of Randy's blue Mustang, and Bob and Kenneth fist bumped.

"Hey man!"

Randy smacked Kenneth on the shoulder, and he returned the gesture. Just then, Cherry and Marcia both climbed out of the back of the car and rushed forward to gather me in a group hug.

"Eeeeee!"

The usually calm, collected and serious Cherry squealed and I was surprised that Marcia's smile didn't crack her face in half.

"What happened?"

I said in a lilting tone, raising my eyebrows.

"Well-"

Cherry paused and then broke out into another huge grin.

"I'll tell you later."

She said in her girlish voice, layered over a very light southern accent.

I turned to see if the boys were still standing in the same place.

"Yeah, man. He's a real candy-ass."

I overheard Kenneth say and I kinda wondered who they were talking about.

"What are you three jabbering about?"

Yep. As usual, Cherry beat me to my own question. She hung onto Randy's arm lovingly and looked up into his eyes.

"We were just talking about that greaser, Johnny. The one that looks like a kicked puppy-dog. He's a real candy-ass. Couldn't even defend his own self in a fight,"

Bob snorted and Randy smirked as Kenneth finished his speech. And then Bob nudged Randy and the three boys looked up and snorted in sync. I wrinkled my brows, wondering what could be so entertaining. And then I turned and saw.

The first thing that I saw was a boy. A teenager. He looked sad. He was kind of on the small side, but he still seemed pretty intimidating. In a kicked puppy dog way.

Oh, goodness. This must be the Johnny that they had been talking about. He had heard what they'd said. And now they were just laughing at him.

I blushed, embarrassed of those that I was associated with.

And then I blushed a little more.

Because I saw him.

Him.

He was definitely a Greaser boy. He was kind of beautiful.

His brown hair seemed to gleam with a gold-like nature. It was greased back and was longer in the back.

His greenish-brown eyes were staring at us. At me.

With pure hatred and loathing.


	5. AWKward

**Step By Step **

**I do not own The Outsiders or Step By Step by the late and great Whitney Houston **

_**Step by step**_

_**Bit by bit**_

_**Stone by stone **_

_**Brick by brick (oh yeah)**_

_**Step by step **_

English Class.

My favorite class of the day.

Usually.

I was standing outside the door chatting with a girl in my class, Mary Sue. And then he walked up. And I wanted to punch myself.

How could I have never noticed that Mr. Beautiful was in my English class?

He trailed up and stood in line, not really talking to anyone. Which was understandable- the whole class was made up of Soc's. I mean, it was an Honors class, which the Greaser's didn't usually take.

And now I knew what his name was too.

Ponyboy.

I had remembered it only because it was so unusual and- neat.

I looked down at the ground, cheeks burning without my consent as he passed me by.

And then I felt the need to do _something_. _Anything._ Anything that would make him never pass me by again. Anything that would make him _not hate me._

_I just can't have him hate me. _

I thought and realized that I didn't understand it. I didn't even know the guy;had only looked at him about twice. But... I don't know. There was just something about this guy.

I excused myself from my conversation with Mary Sue.

Oh, goodness, could I really pull this off? Could I really just go up to him, and apologize for my friends' behavior?

_No. _

I thought.

I can't. I really can't. But I will.

One step.

One and a half.

Stop, hesitate, bend down to "tie" my shoe.

Stupid idea. I wore Mary Jane's every day of my existence, and everyone knew that Mary Jane's didn't need to be tied or adjusted.

Stand back up.

Blush bright red.

Fidget a bit with the corner of my English writing folder.

Two steps.

Three.

Pause again.

Realize how stupid I must look and begin to walk again.

Left foot, heel down. Left foot toes down.

Right foot; heel down. Right foot.

Toes down.

Left.

Right.

Four.

Five.

Deep breath.

Another deep breath.

And another,

and another.

Last step.

Heel down. Toes down.

HEEL. TOES.

The voice in my head was screaming now, and there was not enough air anywhere to give me what I needed in that instance.

Mouth open.

He looks up.

Mouth closes.

His eyebrows' crease in confusion.

Mouth opens again.

_SAY SOMETHING WITTY! OR CUTE! _

I was surprised that no one else could hear me screaming inside.

And then...

"Uhmmm."

I could see the confusion written on his face.

There was no hatred- but maybe he didn't recognize me.

Or maybe he didn't hate me.

As if.

"Uhmmmm-"

I stopped.

_SAY SOMETHING SMART!_

"I'm sorry."

This came out a little pathetically and I squeezed my eyes shut in agony and frustration. Then-

"I'm sorry for my friends' behavior towards you and-" I paused "Johnny."

I squeaked out the last part.

He looked at me curiously.

He looked down.

He looked up again.

He spoke.

"It-" clearing of the throat, "It's fine."

He said this in a sort of forced voice, but it was good enough for me. I broke out into the most foolish grin ever and started to bounce a bit on my heels.

"That's great."

I stopped bouncing and started realizing how awkward this was getting.

"Uhmm, bye."

Ponyboy shot a- what? Was that a smile? Maybe just half of one, but it was good enough.

"Yeah. Uhh, see you 'round."

_Did he just say he'd see me?_

This was turning out to be a pretty o-k day.

Until we got a new seating chart.

My seat, just my luck.

Right next to him.

Now, you might be thinking,

_What's so bad about that? _

I mean, I like him, so sitting next to him should be a dream.

But it was awkward.

My palms were sweaty, my voice shaky, my knees wobbly.

And as I sat in class and pondered over things, I couldn't help but look at him every once in a while.

Okay, maybe not every once in a while.

Maybe twice in a while.

Or three.

Or four.

Or more.

I sighed quietly as I admired the way his eyes would blink

Quick quick

Every once in a while.

And then his hand...

His hand would come up and rub his eyes and the bridge of his nose, and he would then slouch in his chair and only straighten back up when he was called on.

No, now that I really think about it...

I must have only looked twice.


	6. Wimp

By the end of school that day I had chewed my sorta longish nails to stubs. This couldn't be my life, it just couldn't. My parents couldn't MAKE me marry Kenneth, right? Why did I have to be such a goody-two-shoes?

Why couldn't I stand up for myself?

At the thought of this, my eyes began to water and I wrapped my arms around myself, coiling them protectively in my below knee length raspberry cotton dress.

Don't cry

Don't cry

Don't cry

"Hey babes."

And then he was there. Kenneth. And he had his big 'ole absolutely DISGUSTING arm wrapped around me. Right that second, annoying Janie who was so obviously obsessed with Kenneth, walked by with her gaggle of equally annoying friends; Lou-Ann, Lizanna and Donna. They glared at me and giggled at Kenneth and then they were gone and goodness why was this hallway so empty? I smile-grimaced up at Kenneth's 6'0 figure and he curled his fingers in my hair and pulled me closer to him possessively.

"This hallway sure is empty."

I said nervously, mostly just to fill in the quiet.

"Yeah," Kenneth replied, and then he looked me smack dab in the eyes and pulled me tight, tight against him, and up up went my little 5'3 body, and down down went his lips. And suddenly he had me locked tight in his embrace and his lips were on mine, and I could smell alcohol and his lips were chapped and the kiss was nasty.

"Mhmm!" I squeaked and ended it in an insistent "put me down" kind of mumble, which only encouraged Kenneth to pull me in tighter. Good Lord, was I gonna die like this?! Smashed into the body of some huge 175 pound quarterback against my will?

And of course, luck on my side, fate decided to bring a loud and talkative group of four greasers around the corner. One of whom was Ponyboy Curtis. Great. In the space of a few seconds, I recognized his brother Sodapop, who had dropped out the year before, and also Two-Bit Mathews, a joker forever frozen in high-school. The other boy I recognized as Troubaddor something or other.

Sodapop was the first to notice me smooshed against Kenneth and he kinda smiled and walked on. Two-Bit stopped to guffaw and say something about how Soc boys always looked like they were waiting for a flood. Ponyboy looked up and promptly looked down, and Troubaddor was to busy talking to notice us.

That was the end of the line for me.

I somehow got my hands in front of me and fiercely pounded on Kenneth's chest with curled fists.

"Gahh!" Kenneth was surprised, and that is what finally got me out of his grip. I slipped onto the floor and banged my left knee. Just as the greaser's turned around again to look at what was going on. Great. Why did I always have to look like a complete fool around that boy.

Truthfully my eyes teared up a little at the pain of my knee against the hard floor, but I lifted myself up and brushed myself off, wiping my eyes and sniffling.

"WHAT THE FUCK CHRISTINE! WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT FOR? HUH?" Kenneth came forward and grappled with my shake-y shoulders violently.

"KENNETH, STOP! I'VE HAD ENOUGH!" I screamed back as loud as possible and tried not to let my voice shake, but I knew it had anyway, and I knew I was going to cry.

"Don't you ever pull something like that again, ya' hear me?" Kenneth got up in my face, and now I really was crying, tears were water falling down my face and wetting the collar of my new dress.

"Don't... huh" pulling in a gasp of air through sobs, "touch me" huh-uh, " ever again." My voice shook at the end and Kenneth seemed to find my crying funny.

But then he started screaming again, "YOU THINK YOUR SO SPECIAL, HAH? YOU THINK YOU'RE SO MUCH BETTER THEN ME! ANY GIRL AT THIS SCHOOL, IN THIS CITY, WOULD DO ANYTHING TO BE MY GIRL! I'm a good looking football player, I have money... why don't you like me?" Kenneth had calmed and looked like he was either about to cry or sneeze.

"You are the only one I want." Kenneth whispered loudly, "Why don't you want me too?"

I shook a bit and tried to control my sobs. I took a deep breath, and for the first time in my whole life, I cursed out loud.

"Bullshit." I whispered back harshly, and then I ripped his hands from my shoulders', turned on my heels and started out the door.

And just when I thought things couldn't get worse. There they were; the four greasers plus ten more, standing around in the parking lot talking and smoking, and no doubt, they had heard my whole exchange with Kenneth.

The one I recognized as Sodapop walked over to me and said, "Hey, are you alright?" In a cute southern-y drawl that Kenneth didn't possess.

I gulped, paused, and wrapped my arms around myself, coiling my hands in the raspberry fabric protectively, and was able to sniffle and say, "I'm okay."

"Your knee is banged up pretty good." Two-Bit had come forward and was now staring down at my knee. I followed his gaze and looked down to see that my dress had ripped at the hem and now had bloodstains on it.

I sighed and groaned pulling my dress up a bit to check out the damage. It was worse then I'd thought, but not too bad. Not as bad as the fact that I was sniffling again and in a matter of seconds I had begun to cry again.

I would have to marry that insensitive baboon if I didn't do something. I, mean, I clearly didn't want to spend the rest of my life with some guy who forced me to kiss him and then dropped me, throttled me and yelled in my face.

The greaser boys shoved their hands into their pockets and Soda came forward awkwardly.

"Hey. It'so'kay." He said and kinda squinted down at me, "You can always get a new dress."

GREAT. And NOW Ponyboy thought I was not only awkward and in an abusive relationship, but also that I would cry over a dress. I wiped at my face and sniffled some more, and then I just walked off towards my house, too embarrassed to say anything at all to defend myself.


	7. Queen Cry-Baby

**'Cause I'm the Queen (yeah the Queen)**

**Crybaby**

**Yeah I'm the Queen (yeah the Queen)**

**Crybaby**

What would Mother and Daddy think about what had happened to my new dress?

What would Mother do?

Gosh, she'd probably decide that I'm incapable of having nice things since I can't take care of them.

I can't even take care of my own self. I sniffled at this thought and then I had to stop walking because my eyes were all blurred and the sidewalk was a triplet, and the ground moved under my feet.

I plopped down against a wall and then I was a broken faucet and I kept the sobs quiet by biting down on my palm. That whole thing had been sooo beyond embarrassing. It had been mortifying.

Why couldn't I be a normal girl? Why couldn't I be with who I wanted to be with?

You know, I kinda wish that I was a Greaser girl. Then I'd be too low for the Soc's to want to touch, but Ponyboy might like me. Not to say he deserves low, but could a relationship between a Greaser and a Soc ever work out?

And then my sobs were too loud for me to think and somehow my palm had pinpricks of blood bubbling at the surface of the skin.

I just couldn't be with Kenneth. I knew something serious would have to happen to get me out of this arrangement.

All I knew was

I couldn't marry that self-absorbed, sexist beast.

I could not.

I would not.

..."Sc-screw what Mother and Daddy want."

I said it out loud, hoping it would help.

Or- just tell them what Kenneth had done to me on two separate occasions. Surely Mother and Daddy would not make me marry someone who was going to violate me.

But still the sobs would not keep racking at my body.

Ponyboy probably thinks I'm some easy Soc girl who would become a slave to Kenneth and his every desire. His brother certainly thinks that I'm in an abusive relationship with some Soc guy, and if they see me with him tomorrow, they'll just think I'm bouncing back.

I spent the next few minutes trying to collect myself, and finally I got up from the cold hard concrete, wiped away the stray tears and continued walking.

But something wasn't right.

Where was the new ballet theater? What about Rusty's?

The houses here were definitely not as nice.

Where was Mrs. Fitch, the elder lady who lived on the corner and owned about fifty cats?

GREAT.

JUST GREAT.

I was so upset about things that I had crossed to the wrong side of town.

I put my head in my hands and squeezed my eyes real, real tight trying to hold back the tears that were starting to sting real, real bad.

I wonder who had seen me? A Soc girl, on the wrong side of town, crying on the sidewalk. I must look ridiculous now. Red eyes, probably ringy too, frazzled hair and a torn and bloody dress that was too fancy for this teared up, bloody godzilla creature.

"Looks like yer' on the wrong side of the tracks Darlin'."

I gulped and raised my head. Brown hair, slicked back, cold eyes, leather jacket, cowboy boots and a cigarette between his middle and pointer fingers.

Dallas Winston.

I'd heard of him. Course I'd heard of him. Ultimate hood, bad boy, jailee, or whatever it is that you call someone whose second home might as well be behind bars.

"Umm, yeah. I just mixed things up I guess."

Great way to sound smart and confident CHRISTINE.

"Oh yeah?"

Dallas Winston frowned and flicked the butt of his cigarette.

"How could you mix up your lovely little side of town with this junkyard."

It should have been a question, but the way that he said it made it into a statement and I cleared my throat and for the third time that evening, found protection with my arms wrapped around me and hands coiled in my dress.

Dallas stepped towards me a bit more 'till he was so, so close that I could hear his heartbeat. A steady pitter-pattter. And smell his breath.

He huffed the last bit of his cigarette smoke into my face and I choked on it and coughed like crazy. Which only made him smirk.

"The East side not nice enough for you? Not enough to do? You just had to come over here and into Grease property, didn't you?"

His look was harsh again and he had backed up, but only a bit.

"Stupid fucking Soc's think they own everything."

This comment he mumbled under his breath, and instead of feeling angry at this whole conversation, I started to feel like I was to blame. And of course I started to tear up again.

"I'm s-so-sorry." I stuttered and wiped my hand across my face.

Dallas Winston didn't look so harsh anymore, and I thought maybe he might have softened up. But no.

"It's'alright." He said, even though I knew it wasn't and then he wrapped his arm around my shoulder and said, "I need some real entertainment anyway."

And to make this whole thing even better, here comes Ponyboy and the rest of the Greaser's from the school parking lot, and they all stare at me weirdly. No doubt they've heard everything and everyone knows that I'm crying yet again.

And I'm really, really scared too.

So I do what any (un) reasonable Soc girl on Grease territory would do, something that might definitely lead to Dallas Winston coming after me and killing off my whole family.

I spit right in his face and I slip from underneath his arm, and harshly spit,

"I'm not some grease girl trash. And I certainly won't be _your _entertainment."

And you know what, he certainly does get a bit huffy, but he wipes the spit from his face and laughs it off.

And then one guy, Curly something or other looks at all the other guys, gives me a half-glance and says, as though I'm not even here, "What the hell is Kenneth-Pansy-asses broad doing in Grease territory?"

And now I can find it in myself to be angry.

"I'm right here you know. And I am _not_ _Kenneth's broad." _

__I say this harshly and wrap my arms around myself again.

The Greaser's eyes widen at my display. They've certainly seen girls yell before. Greaser girls. But never a Soc girl and I feel a small satisfaction at their reactions.

"Coudla' fooled me." Two-Bit smiled, "You two were sucking face like there was no tomorrow." He chuckled.

And now my anger was starting to fade again and I would have very much liked to have curled up in a ball on the sidewalk and cried again.

I bit my lip and decided to head back home, I turned and Curly was behind me.

"Not so fast girly. What's a **proper **lady like you doing on this side of town?"

He popped his p's in a dangerous way and I shook my head.

"Just leave me alone, all right?" Now I was just mostly tired and I wanted to go home and lock myself up and never show my face again.

I started to walk again, but Curly blocked my path.

"I asked you a question."

I closed my eyes, took three, four five deep breaths and then opened them. And my anger was back.

"Look, buster. Get out. Of. My. Face." I gritted my teeth towards the end and Curly seemed to think it was funny.

"What'chou gunna do 'bout it?" He smirked and his butt-ugly face turned even uglier.

And that's when I kneed the SOB right in the goods.

"YOWWEEE!" Curly yelped in pain and surprise and bent over in agony.

"I'm sorry." I quickly said, and then I started walking fast and Dally laughed and said something really dirty about me that I don't even WANT to mention here.

And then the sexies-what? I didn't say sexy, voice spoke up and drawled out "Leave it alone Dally. She's already upset enough."

And I kept walking. Quickly quickly.

And my eyes were blurry again...

Great.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoox oxoxoxoxox

Mother and Daddy weren't even home when I got back, and so I quickly snuck into my room and changed into my PJ'S, falling almost immediately into a deep sleep

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo xoxoxoxox

Note: Sorry to anyone who is reading this. I was going to do more and have it be kind of happier, but my bed is looking super comfy annnnd so I'll just add another chapter on tomorrow.

P.S. Oh and about the lovey dovey xoxoxoxox chapter separation thing, a dotted line doesn't show up on my computer and I'm too tired to think of anything else.

Review! Because it really makes my day, and when people do, especially if they review about something that they like or ask a question, it gets me really pumped to write more.

And sorry if I ever sound,,,, I don't know, rude?

I really love all of you guys! (:


	8. Group Projects

When I woke up the next morning...

well maybe I'll save you the details of what I looked like.

But once I looked presentable and had a nice just above knee yellow pleated skirt with a regular white t-shirt tucked into it and some brown Mary Jane flats on, I made my way to the kitchen.

Should I tell my parents now?

"Good-morning Star-shine." My dad looked at me for a brief second smiling, and then turned back to the newspaper.

"Aww! Christine! There you are darling. I've made pancakes and some eggs for breakfast." Mother grinned widely at me and then turned back to the stove-top to finish with the eggs.

I cleared my throat and took a deep breath...

"Mom, Dad,-" and then a, "Christine! You look great!" And Oh my goodness, was he going to show up everywhere for the rest of my life?

Kenneth closed the distance between us and kissed me on the forehead. Like we were already an old(er) married couple or something.

I sighed and took a plateful of food. I had just sat down to eat it when...

"Christine! Give that plate to Kenneth, its only proper. Now you can come over and prepare one for yourself."

Another sigh.

"Thank you my dearest Christine." Kenneth seemed to be mocking me, so I gave him my sweet-evilest look and trudged off to get another plate.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

The ride to school was surprisingly uneventful and gave me some time to think.

And then an idea: Maybe if I started acting all star-struck and in love Kenneth wouldn't want me anymore.

I would just have to act deeply in love with the guy for a teeny bit of time, and then wahlah! The (would it be considered a betrothal?) would be off, and I would be FREE!

Once we got to the school, Kenneth came around to my side and I made sure to take the hand he presented to me when he opened the door.

"Thank you, Kenneth." I said, sounding sickly sweet, and batted my eyelashes up at him.

Hmm, maybe that was a bit much for now... I should just wait and build up to batting eyelashes.

When we got into the school, I made sure to clasp onto Kenneth's arm and look at him adoringly any time that I could.

Gosh, this was getting old already

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

English class could have been nice; we had just started reading _The Catcher In The Rye,_ which I had, truthfully, already read once or twice. But I loved it.

Of course Ms. Fitzherben just had to pick group projects the day after the most mortifying evening of my life. And guess what?

If you sit by each other, you work with each other, plus, nobody else is exactly eager to snatch up the lone Greaser in our Honors English class, even if he is like Einstein.

The assignment wasn't too bad, all we had to do was make a presentation about our interpretation of the first few chapters of _The Catcher In The Rye. _

__Okay, so I was lying to myself. It was absolutely TERRIBLE, and we would have to talk and make some sort of speech and maybe have pictures, and come to think of it...

Can I draw?

No, I don't think so.

Which is kind of embarrassing, since (I know it's terribly cliched) but I am the girl, and why can't I be more like Hannah Wilke?

I couldn't decide from the look on Ponyboy's face, whether he was happy sad or indifferent about having to work with me.

I smiled and tried to sound bright, "So, Ponyboy, what is your interpretation of the first chapter of _The Catcher In The Rye_?"

Fantastic.

I sound just like Ms. Fitzherben.


	9. I'm Not Your Type

**Sorry, keep slacking on the disclaimer...**

**I do not own the wonderful world of The Outsiders, S.E Hinton does.**

**And I also don't own any of the song's that I may use in my story... and here we go, next chapter! P.S. I have LOTS of ideas for this, but review and tell me what you would like to see in my story(: **

English turned out better than I thought it would. After several minutes of complete and very awkward silence, Ponyboy and I were able to finish almost half of our project.

"This is great!." I smiled up at Ponyboy and had accidentally grabbed onto his hand. I felt a shock that resonated through my whole body.I thought maybe Ponyboy had felt it too, but judging by the,

"Uh," He hadn't. He actually looked kinda weirded out.

I blushed beet red and let go of his hand. Stupid, stupid girl.

"Sorry." Goodness, everything was going fine, and then I just had to go and grab his hand and he doesn't even like me and my god, why is he staring at me like that and oh lord, help me because I am Christine Virginia Madden and I am so bad at this.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

"So, anyways, Bob said, I'll stop drinking. But only for you Cherry. And I'll try not to get mad at any Greaser's. No promises though." Cherry beamed at the end of her story and Marcia grabbed onto her hands and said, "Golly Cherry, he really does care about you."

I, Christine Virginia Madden, was trying to pay attention and be a good friend but... a certain Ponyboy Curtis was distracting me.

Halfway through Cherry's little speech, I noticed out of the corner of my eye that a few boys that didn't go to our school were talking with Pony. His brother Soda included. And then they all started playing football, and at first it was.. nice. Pony was real good and real fast and real cute when he tackled someone for the ball. But then reality came crashing down. One: I am a Soc. Two: I might as well already be an old married woman.

And three: Angela Shepard. Angela is pretty much gorgeous. And pretty much drooling over Ponyboy at this exact second.

One difference between Angela and I: She was there, with Pony, attempting to catch and throw the football, and I was over here. In love with someone I could never get. I don't know exactly how I knew I loved Ponyboy Curtis, but, I just did. It sounds crazy, because we don't talk or anything.

But some things you just know. You just know them and they burn and zing throughout your whole body, and make you sick when you see that person with someone else.

I tried not to be obvious, but watched as Angela attempted to tackle Pony and he, the gentlemen that he is, would brush it off and try to _gently_ push Angela away so that he could make a move.

And I wondered if that's what love looked like...

Tackling someone when they didn't even have the ball, laughing as you did...

Gently brushing them off as though they were fragile as porcelain.

And I realized, no pity party or anything...

I realized that I would never ever love anyone but Ponyboy Curtis.

But he was already taken.

**No, I'm not the type that you like**

And that thought made me sick and I had to go, I had to leave, I had to run. Cherry and Marcia called after me, but I was going, going, gone. And now I was in the bathroom.

And I puked my guts up into the little ceramic toilet bowl in stall two.

**Your never gonna love me**

**So what's the use?**

**_-_**** Lies By Marina and the Diamonds**


	10. Author's Note 2

I just wanted to say thank you to anyone that reads this story, even if you don't review or anything. And also thank you to Chandler Bing for that reaallly long review with some constructive criticism. I really liked how you told me the things you liked and also the things you didn't, but not in a rude way or anything. A helpful way. And yes! I do have tons of plans for this story, my only problem is writing the how they get together parts. I don't want to make them to fast and saying I love you or anything to soon. But I also really want to get to the good parts that I have kinda sorta planned out.

Ps. Thank you FireGoddess101 for reviewing my story so often

And to whoever wrote that other Guest review, the other kinda long review for this story. Thank you so so much! Your review made me so happy and I definitely don't hate you at all(: That other Guest incident was just because they were very rude.


	11. Dreams of Swimming

**Quick note: The "oh your parents want us to marry when you graduate thing" was put in for a reason. And not a silly reason. The reason I added this to the story was because I wanted everyone to see that Christine is not very independent. It is NOT an arranged marriage. It is a suggestion of sorts that would make her parents' the happiest. Christine, being the good and respectable girl that she is, does not say no to her parents often. No, she isn't perfect, but she does damn well listen to her mother and father. One of her challenges (other then not being good with romance) is that she must overcome the feeling she has inside to always please her parents, and she must choose for herself what makes HER happiest. **

**Sorry for the ramble(: **

****Cherry and Marcia found me a few minutes later while I was washing my mouth in the sink.

"Christine! Oh my, what happened?" Cherry's brows were crinkled and Marcia had her arms crossed in concern.

"Umm, nothing. I'm fine. Just got a bit sick."

"Oh! Do you need Marcia and I to walk you up to the nurses' office?"

Cherry and Marcia really did look worried, and they were my best friends, but I didn't want to bother them or anything.

"Oh, umm... thanks but I think I'll just walk up there alone..." I thought for a second until I could come up with an excuse for wanting to lone it.

"Umm, I have a really bad headache too."

I tried not to sound too fake and kinda rubbed my temples to play it up.

"Alright, but call us later." Cherry did look a bit suspicious, but Marcia just shrugged and gave a small smile.

"One of us will drop off your school work later," Marcia added on and I smiled and thanked the two of them before walking off.

Could this day get any worse?

"Christine!" I turned on my heel and looked to see who had called my name. Of course... Kenneth.

"Kenneth." I said as sternly and seriously as possible, "I'm going home." And then I turned back around and started walking again.

Running footsteps behind me and then, "I know, Cherry and Marcia told me you got sick." Kenneth stopped and smiled in a I'msohotbutnobodyelsethinksso kind of way.

"I would give you a ride home, but you know, I have football practice after school and... well you know how important that is to me. You wouldn't want to tear me away from that."

'No, I really wouldn't, anything to keep you from me' is what I thought but then again, this boy my parents wanted me to marry, thought football practice was more important than a sick me?

I gave a weak smile and replied, "That's alright Kenneth. Mother can come and get me." And then I went to leave again and hoped he wouldn't stop me this time. Nothing was gonna stop me this time...

Oopss, or not.

Maybe a Ponyboy in the middle of the hallway that I hadn't seen or anticipated would stop me.

Yes, I went down like the Titanic in fast mode and my books and papers flew EVERYWHERE.

"Sorry." Ponyboy said and looked deeply into my eyes. And then he added "Christine," Onto that sorry and I almost melted right there. Just like the Wicked Witch or something.

"Oh! It's alright, I'm sorry too Ponyboy. I really didn't see you there." And then I thought about the way he had looked at Angela earlier and I suddenly wanted to cry very badly, and there were tears burning, burning and then one slipped out. Yes, one slipped out, and I slapped at it hoping he wouldn't see, but he did.

By this time, Ponyboy had picked up all of my books and collected my papers without me even noticing, and he shoved his hands into his pockets awkwardly when he saw the tear.

"Umm, are you hurt?"

"No." I managed to say and then Ponyboy offered me his hand and I took it. He pulled me up real easily and I blushed because I couldn't stop staring at his arms. They were real nice arms, strong and lean but not skinny strong.

Nice strong, if you know what I mean. One second I'm crying and the next I can't keep my eyes off of this boy's arms. What is wrong with me?

"Well..umm.." Ponyboy cleared his throat and then he asked, "Where were you going anyways? I thought your next class was math?"

And now, hah, he was blushing this time instead of me, and I had to wonder why he knew that I had math next and then I kinda smiled, you know, I didn't want to completely embarrass the boy by laughing or getting angry.

"Oh, I'm going home. I got a little sick _because of the way you look at Angela Shepard', _I almost wanted to add on, but that's just crazy and since when am I a homewrecker? If they like each other, they like each other. Just because I was miserable with my 'love life' didn't mean that everyone else had to be too.

"Oh. I'm uhh sorry. I hope you get better." He said in his cute little lilting accent, and then he waved and ran off to his next class.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Mother did come to pick me up, and half of the car ride home was filled with, _Are you okays? And What happened? And, do you need anything from the store, should I make you some soup? Should I make you a spritzer? How's your throat? Does that hurt too? _And then I told her that I had a headache too, and she got quiet real fast and seemed kind of.. angry for the rest of the way.

We finally reached our little neighborhood with the perfect little white picket fences and the perfect white cleanliness of everything. And I thought about what Ponyboy's house must look like and of how stupid it was that Soc's and Greasers hated each other just because of what the other had or didn't have.

When I got inside and up to my room, Mother came and made me get in bed and she brought me a broth and a spritzer and sat in my room making sure that I ate all of it. I know that this whole routine, with my mom staying in the room with me sounds a bit like what a mother would do for someone at the age of about five, but this was how it had always been and so I didn't question her watchful eyes or the way that she had me drink all of the broth while it was still hot.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chirp chirp chirp. Chirp chirp chirp.

This is what I woke up to the next morning, at first it was nice, you know kind of calming, and then it sounded like one bird was fighting another..

Chirp chirp chirp. BawkchirpChirpCHIRPCHIRPBAWKCHIRPCHIRPBAWKBAWK.

And I couldn't take it anymore, so I rubbed the sleepiness out of my eyes and stretched. I felt better today, which was good. I think, once I'd gotten home yesterday, all the hurt had gone away.

I had already finished all of the extra work that Cherry and Marcia had dropped off and today was Saturday.

Saturday.

Summer. And its' Saturday.

I really wanted to go swimming.

So I got up out of my warm and comfortable bed, drew the curtains closed because the sun was blinding me and combed my hair with my fingers. Then I decided to go downstairs because I smelt food.

When I did get down there, I found my mom and she was humming and setting out a plate of pancakes and suddenly life was good again. There was no Kenneth and no marriage and no Angela Shepard.

Just me and some pancakes and dreams of swimming in the back of my mind.


End file.
